Wanderer of the worlds
by Mellaithwen
Summary: Anna has the crystal, one that could destroy a whole race of cold blooded killers. The same killers that murdered her father infront of her very eyes. When she finds herself in Middle earth, Estel, Lord Elrond and Legolas try to keep her safe. [ABANDONED]
1. Murder by Midnight

**Disclaimer: I only own the "men" and Anna and her dad, and her uncle and her world, everything else belongs to Tolkien. This is a harmless fic, I am making no profit at all! **

Please Review but Flames are not and never will be welcome!

**Chapter 1, Murder by Midnight  
**  
It was dark. Night had settled and the stars were all alight. A man in his forties held a torch. He was followed by a 14 year old girl. The two of them were dressed warmly, and the man held a box in his hand, no bigger than one that held a necklace would have been.

"Come on Anna, not far now," the man called to his daughter.

"Coming Dad," she called back. "Where are we going?" she asked. The torchlight showed no end to the path for quite a while.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," he whispered. Anna stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing? We have to go now!" he hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Or I'm going

straight back home!" she whispered stubbornly. Her father sighed and sat down

on a rock.

"I don't have time for this," he said to himself but proceeded to tell all that he could.

"You know those men, that came to the house a week ago?" Anna nodded

"Well they wanted something, and they were willing to pay a high price for it, but I said no. They didn't seem to bothered. Quite polite actually, they appologised for wasting my time, and I did the same. I didn't hear from them or anything.

Then two nights ago, I got a call from your Uncle Peter. Said someone'd been asking for me, down at the shop. Black coats, sunglasses, he said they looked like some kind of policemen, but I wasn't there. I was out with you. Well your Uncle told 'em that I wern't there and that I'd be there soon. They walked off, and one of their coats swished. He had a gun, and two knives."

"What did they want?" Anna asked, shocked at this new information.

"Never you mind. Anyway Peter and I made a tape of me screaming. We put it in the landrover and put a brick on the pedal. Thought they'd lose the scent, you know; I mean, wouldn't you if you saw the landrover fall off a bloomin cliff?" He stopped. He knew he should tell her about the precious crystal inside the box, but he hadn't the time.

"So they want something that you ha-" Her sentence was cut off by gunshots ringing in the air. Anna's father pulled her down to the ground and held her there tightly.

"Stay down," he whispered. Anna couldn't move even if she wanted to, she was paralysed with fear. She had never heard a gunshot before, only on the television.

"It's them," her father said more to himself than to her. "They've found me."

His voice was filled with anxiety and fear. He got onto his knees but stayed crouched.

"Get up slowly, come on it's alright; we just have to get far away, ok?" he said to Anna. When she didn't move he began rubbing her legs soothingly.

"Come on Anna, come on, we have to go, please?" Anna gathered up all of her strength and managed to get onto her hands and knees before pushing herself, and with her fathers help, she stood up. The gunshots were louder now, closer. Anna felt a strong grip grab her wrist and felt herself being tugged away by her father. They began running. They ran and ran, but the gunshots always followed. Suddenly her father pushed her behind a large bush. He opened her hand and put the box in it.

"It's yours. Don't let them have it." he said. He ran toward another bush on the other side, he tried to hide but it was too late.

Four men stood infront of him, guns pointing directly at him. Each of them wore long black coats that covered their bodies. The collars were up to hide their necks so that all that could be seen was the head. From afar it could be mistaken as a man. After all, it was what they called themselves. But close up it looked as if their skin had tiny scales, barely noticable, and their eyes held no pupils. They were a deep, deep black.

Anna watched in horror as each of them cocked their guns and fired, again and again. Not one of the bullets missed their target. Her father was dead before he hit the ground. She clutched the box tightly as tears ran down her cheeks, she bit her lip hard to stop her from crying aloud. She bit it so hard she could taste her own blood. One sniffed the air.

"It's close, I know it is!"one said to another. Anna got ready to run.

"He might have dropped it, you three go look for it, I'll find the girl."

This was it; she had to go, now or never. She stood up without making a sound and sprinted off into the distance.

Anna ran as fast as she could. She held her fathers box tightly in her

hand. She kept running down the path, dodging as it twisted and turned far away from the men.

She could hear the mans footsteps edging even closer to her, but she kept going.

Then she saw it. It was the path in front of her but it was different. Lighter greens, and no mud. No holly bushes, no weeds. Just a path.Sunlight shined through the branches. It was beautiful.

She took a step back. She chanced a look behind her to see the man catching up. She began to panic.

Anna could hear something, a whistling. She looked back at the path, much different from the one she stood upon, and saw an arrow whizzing toward her. She ducked just in time, but the man was not so lucky; it caught him right in the chest. He did not fall to the ground, as any other man would have but with a blood curdling scream, he disappeared in a whirl of smoke. The arrow fell to the floor. She didn't know why or what made her pick up the arrowbut she did, and decided to take her chances with the other world.

She went up close to it, and once again the running footsteps could be heard. She put her hand through quickly and found no resistance. She took three steps back and could see, that the mirror of another world was closing. It was if the mud from her world was swallowing it up. She took a deep breath and ran in.

* * *

Three men arrived 10 seconds later. 

"Where is Randael?" The tallest asked the man on his right. The man on the right whose name was Randisin, sniffed the air.

"Dead, sir. You can smell his being on the wind," Randisin told the tallest, without a trace of remorse. The third of the group strode toward the tallest

"You know what that means, Racklan, you are our leader," he told Racklan, the tallest

"I know Renolin," he said with a smile; "I know."

"What is your first command?" Renolin asked Racklan

"Find the girl," he said, "She has it - I know she has."

* * *

The lush green forests around Rivendell were a beautiful sight. Each leaf was a different kind of green, shimmering in the afternoon sun. The sunlight shone onto a clearing where a man and an elf stood. Legolas, the elf-prince of Mirkwood stood facing the makeshift target he and Aragorn, Lord Elrond's foster son, had made. He pulled back the string and with a cough from his companion and a twang from the bow he knew it had not gone in thedirection he had intended. 

"You did that on purpose!" Legolas said to Aragorn

"Oh yeah? Just admit it, I'm better than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! You missed!" Aragorn taunted

"Oh please, you knew you were distracting me!" Legolas said, his annoyance clear from his tone

The two bickered for several minutes before Aragorn followed Legolas, who was walking down the path toward the direction his arrow had gone into.

* * *

Anna had got through just in time to see the mirror close behind her. She stood there transfixed, looking at the spot where it had been. The adrenaline of the chase wore off and her limbs hurt. She sat down on the ground and began to cry. Her father, her beloved father, gone. Dead. And 

she had stood by and watched, and then ran! Ran, when she should have helped

him! She began to shake, it was all too much. Voices brought her back to

reality her head shot up and she listened carefully.

"I cannot believe you missed!" A strong voiced man said "The great bowsman

of Mirkwood, missed his target!"

"Oh shut-up and help me find it, it's no good wasting a perfectly good

arrow!" another replied

"Ok, ok no need to get touchy, Elf,"

'Elf...?' Anna thought. 'I've heard that before somewhere..but where?' she hid behind a bush, to keep put of sight.

The two men came into view. One had dark hair, long enough to just rest on his shoulders. He wore a brown tunic, with brown leggins. At his waist he wore a belt that held a sword at his side in place and on his back was a small bow and set of arrows. The second didn't look like a man at all. His steps were graceful and he looked both old and young. He wore a deep green tunic, with lighter green leggins. His blonde hair was longer than the first man. It held braides at either side of his face just behind his ears, that strangely pointed at the tips, and at the top his hair went back into another larger plait. His bow was larger, and on either side of his belt were two twin blades each with carvings on the handle that Anna could not make out.

"I can't wait to tell Dan and Ro!" the dark haired man said

"Well I might let it slip to Lord Elrond, who it was dropped that frog into your Adar's wine," the blonde haired man replied

"That's not fair! You know 'Ro dared me!"

"So! You didn't have to do it," he said smiling

"And you know full well the forfit would have been worse!" the dark haired man replied his temper rising.

They were walking away from Anna. She tried to turn to get a better view, as she did so a few leaves rustled. Anna had only just heard it herself; there was no way they had. She was safe.

Both turned quickly, at the sound. They had both heard it clear as day, the blonde even more so. Anna stayed stock still not making a sound. She slipped the box into her pocket, out of sight. The other two waited for something, anything to break the silence. Finally the dark haired man spoke

Legolas, did you hear that?" he asked

"Of course I did Aragorn, let us look around," Legolas replied

"It might have just been a squirrel..." Aragorn teased, but stopped after recieving a glare from his friend.

Anna panicked even more. They were so close now. A hand began to pull back the branches of her hiding place, there was nowhere she could run she merely tried to calm herself. She could slap, she could kick. She would fight if she had to. Legolas pulled back the last few branches and saw a young girl. Dark curls were coming out from her tied back hair, tear marks ran down her cheeks and her clothes were muddy and torn in places to reveal tiny cuts that the sharp branches of her world had caused.

"Are you alright, little one?"Legolas asked in concern and smiled reassuringly. She did not answer. Legolas held out his hands to show her he meant no harm. He then held his hand out towards her.

"Come on, it's all right, I am Legolas of Mirkwood and this is Estel of Rivendell," he said as he pointed at the other man who had joined them. Anna took Legolas' hand as he helped her up onto her feet. He looked confused as he saw her clothes, they were not like anything he'd seen before on a lady, nor a girl such as this. He sent a questioning look at Aragorn who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your name?" she asked Aragorn

"My friend told you, it's Estel," he said kindly

"I heard him call you Aragorn though,"she replied in honesty

Aragorn glared at Legolas who smiled sheepishly and continued. "My name is Aragorn, yes, but I am known here as Estel."

"How confusing, I will call you Estel," was all Anna said. The two convinced Anna to follow them to Rivendell. Legolas gave her one of his twin blades so that they would not attack her, and if they did she would be armed. Anna followed in silence,

trying to forget the scene replaying itself in her mind. The scene of her fathers death. 'And now a man and an elf' Anna thought 'Where have I heard of Elves before?' Anna continued to rack her brain for the answer, she wondered why the 'elf''s ear's were pointed and where she was but she was too tired, she thought about it and thought about it and did not stop until she found herself looking at the beauty of Rivendell.

**What do you think? Please please please review! I'll give you a cookie :o)**


	2. Rivendell

**Disclaimer: Everything here that is obviously Tolkien belongs to him, however everything else is mine and mine alone. This is made with the great fondness toward the amazing author of LoTR. Any one who thinks otherwise can take it up with my lawyers, Jo and Amanda.**

My apologies if you think there is something here from a book or a film, but what can I say I'm a sponge!

Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Jo!

**Please Review but Flames are not and never will be welcome!**

Thank you for coming back, or if you're a new reader welcome! Well enough of the rambling, review replys are at the bottom, enjoy 

Chapter 2, Rivendell

Lush green trees, surrounded perfectly built buildings. Tiny detailed carvings were carved into the walls and columns. Everything blended in with the trees as if they were built around them. Anna guessed that they were. Beautiful gardens added more colour to the green scenery. Trickles of water from a small stream could be heard in the distance. Birds sang as a small breeze passed by. And all the while Anna stood in silent awe. In this serene land, Anna felt safe, and allowed herself to trust Legolas and Estel. She had explained as best she could about the "men", whilst feeling slightly foolish; they now knew her name and of her fathers demise, not to mention every thing they had tried to take in about the crystal.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Estel said, in an airy voice," The Last Homely house,"

"Rivendell...its so - so..." Anna sighed

"Breathtaking?" Legolas added helpfully. "I know what you mean, I was the same when I came here for the first time,"

"Do you live here?" Anna asked Legolas

"No, I'm from Mirkwood. Over the misty mountains. This is Ara- Estel's

home," he replied, remembering to call his friend by his other name.

"Come on, you two," Estel called back and to both Legolas and Anna's astonishment he was far ahead of them. Legolas caught up in no time at all and the two waited for Anna. They approached a large building as beautiful as the rest if not more so.

"This is the house of Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell,"

The title made Anna painfully aware of her appearance; her torn clothes and messy hair were in no state to be introduced to a Lord - she had learnt from her father long ago that first appearances were everything. Or was it impressions...? Estel noticed her agitation.

"Is everything all right?" he asked

"Yes... well, no. I mean look at me, I'm a mess!"

"Oh don't worry about that, Estel has arrived in much worse conditions in the past," Legolas said laughing.

"I seem to recall many a time when you arrived looking like you had just been battling fierce wargs," Estel replied.

"That's because I had been battling fierce wargs!"

"Wargs?" Anna asked, not having a clue what they were talking about. Legolas and Estel looked each other, each wanting the other to explain.

"Well, they are horrid beasts. Extremely large wolves," Legolas began.

"You do know about wolves don't you?" Estel asked, not wanting to have to explain that as well.

"Of course I know about wolves!"

* * *

"Well?" Racklan asked impatiently "Where is she, why do you not have her blood on your hands?"

"I - I'm s-sorry, Racklan I searched everywhere. I even took to the skies, despite the risk of being seen by the rebels," Randisin stammered.

"And you found nothing," Renolin said. It was more of a statement than a question. "You're telling me you searched high and low and found not so much as her scent?"

"Well now I didn't say that!"

Renolin smirked, his confidence slowly returning. Racklan merely stared at Randisin.

"I was walking along the path where she disappeared. Her footprints in the mud stop, but they do not lead away to anywhere. The heel print is deeper than the others, she must have jumped into something."

Renolin looked about ready to tell Racklan something but when he saw Racklan's eyes, they silenced him instantly.

"Randisin! Fly through the sky, find as many rebels as you can and stain the ground with their blood," Racklan ordered. Randisin nodded and took to the skies, his great black wings showing the bones inside, and up he went cackling madly as he went, ready to kill. As soon as he was gone, Renolin turned to Racklan.

"Portals have been seen, the girl might have found one."

"So we follow her," he stated simply.

"Do you know how many worlds there are! Countless millions and she could have gone into any one of them. We'd be lucky to be in the same solar system as her. Not to mention if she's found him,"

Racklan thought about this for a moment. Then said casually;

"Him! Pah! He is no match for us! We slaughter the rebels, once they are dead there will be no one left to protect the crystal," he said and added as an afterthought, "Or the girl."

* * *

The rebels of the worlds were a large number of people. There were headquarters in every city on every planet. If one was found a silent alarm would sound, alerting the rest. No one could find them all in one night. They were run aways from their planets. Each had a different reason. Some were wise and knew of the corruption these race of murderous 'men' brought with them, and even wiser people than them had long known of the crystal and it's history. They all had the same thing in common, they wanted to banish all evil, yes, but above all they wanted to live.

Their leader was a man only a select few had seen. He was wiser than each and every one of them and much older. His true name was not known for safety's sake but it was said that he was a traveller of the worlds, he and others like him opened the portals for refugees to travel safely across the miles. He was known, in the common tongue, as Ferdan.

Anna's world was riddled with refugees. Some weren't even part of the rebellion but they came all the same to avoid the horrors of their own world; to start anew.

To the outside world, (those naive beings who think locking their doors at night will keep them safe) it was an old factory, forgotten, abandoned. The perfect hiding place for a rebellious crowd.

Through a very dirty window, figures could be made out. Two lamps on either side lit the room. From afar, someone might think it was a harmless get together.

"Probably kids," a passer by would say as he or she saw the small light.

And as they walked away back to their normal lives they would have no idea of the goings on of these 'kids'.

Talking could be heard, not too clearly, in fact the thick walls made it impossible to hear exactly what was being said. But those of us with brilliant hearing could listen quite easily.

"This is exactly what I've been talking about," a man called Sarmil said to his companions. "They're trying to break us up! Divide and conquer." This was met by a few scoffs. Sarmil had just finished a large speech about how not to give up against the killers, how in the end good would prevail before being contradicted.

"Do you want to see your children grow up? Do you want to live to see a better world? All the pain you've ever seen or felt, think about that! Do you want your innocent children go through the same pain as you've been through, are you that selfish?" Sarmil said to the crowd. This seemed to have the desired effect, since many mothers held their daughters closer to them and fathers placed a comforting hand on their sons shoulders.

"We cannot let them win! We are rebels, we are against everything they are, everything they do, everything-" Sarmil started but was cut off by wing beats in the air, and a great cackling.

* * *

Randisin could smell the treachery ebbing off of the rebels. He swooped

down and landed in front of the factory. As soon as he touched the ground his wings vanished. His coat swished in the now, very early morning, breeze.

"Where are my little rebels?" he shouted, the insanity of his cackles gone as if they were never there. He was met by an eerie silence. "Don't keep me waiting, why don't the men come to defend their women and children, are they cowards!"

He was trying to strike a cord but he could not be heard. Randisin had assumed that they were all inside most probably near the wall straining to hear of their fate. But he was wrong.

* * *

The wing beats died down as something landed, no one had to be told twice who or what it was. They all looked towards the opposite wall. While many would see a wall, most could see a mirror just like the one Anna had seen. Beyond it, a road could be seen. The portal opened on to a field, with plenty of trees for cover. It was the same world, just a few 100 miles away.

Sarmil sprinted over to the mirror. He used his foot as an object and began kicking at the edges making it bigger and bigger so at least 5 people could fit in at one time. Others helped. With a nod from Sarmil, everyone began running through the portal. Soon only some ten remained including Sarmil and his good friend Laflin. Only they heard the muffled taunts that Randisin had began to throw at them but they took no notice. The portal had began to close up. You see if the portal is left undisturbed its quite safe in fact more so, its untouchable, but when and if people go through it, it senses the movement and panics. Anna was only one person and the portal she ran through only had the capacity for one. It had began to close because of the arrow travelling through. Now this portal had stayed open longer because of it being larger. It was a good size for two people and Sarmil and Laflin jumped through. And with that another portal had closed.

"We have to stop this," Laflin told Sarmil, "The more portals we use the less portals there are, there can only be a few hundred left in this world that lead to the same world, and it's far too risky to use any of the portals, if we came across a world with all of the refugees that was the home planet of those things.." he trailed off

"I know, I know," Sarmil reassured him. They walked toward a well covered forest and found the refugees much fewer than before, many had fled, afraid of being caught again.

But there was no worry of that. Randisin still stood waiting for a sign of movement for him to attack. None came so he was waiting quite a while.

"How can we win this war?" Sarmil asked silently to Laflin

"I don't know," was the simple honest answer he received.

* * *

Anna, Legolas and Estel still stood outside the house of Lord Elrond. Anna had refused to be seen the way she was, and after much thought, Legolas and Estel thought it best if she was not wearing the clothes she wore, they were not like anything from Middle-earth, that was for sure. Estel then saw someone in the distance. He ran as fast as he could toward the maiden.

"Melawen wait!" he cried. Melawen stopped in her tracks and turned to see the expectant face of Lord Elronds foster son.

"Yes, Estel?"

"I need some help, we found this young girl - she was hurt and we insist that she sees my father - but she won't looking the way she does. So can you help?"

"Wait one moment, 'we'?"

"Yes, me and Legolas," he mumbled the last part, but Melawen heard it quite clearly.

"Prince Legolas is back is he?"

"Yes, miss," Estel answered and felt like a small child again. Melawen was one of many who liked Legolas on the whole but did not approve of him and Estel when they both had near death experiences. She thought for a moment before saying with a smile,

"I will help, but you must promise me you will not get yourself or the prince into trouble and the same goes for him, do you understand?"

"Yes," he said happily.

"Then lead me to the girl,."

**And there goes another chapter. Sorry if it was a bit shorter than last time, and sorry there wasn't as much Legolas, Estel and Anna action, infact barely any at all but I had to get in the part of the rebels and more of the evil "men".  
****  
Review replies**

peanut: hellooo, here's your next chapter hope you like

Elven Romantic:hia thanks for the review, but in all honesty who isn't Legolas obsessed in this day and age...Gimli lovers thats who shudders

neferti: heres the next chapter enjoy!

Estel Elven Enchantress: #bows# thankee, well speaking about the title and chapter titles I have a confession #whispers# you see I have this really amazingly good friend who is a writer, she's my beta reader you see, very helpful in these situations where one is stuck for ideas...heres your next chapter

#gives cookies to everyone who reviewed# wanna cookie? Review then!

Please review it's always appreciated and I promise to do replys in the next chapter e.t.c.


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Everything here that is obviously Tolkien belongs to him, however everything else is mine and mine alone. This is made with the great fondness toward the amazing author of LoTR. Any one who thinks otherwise can take it up with my lawyers, Jo and Amanda.**

By writing this I have noticed something, I rock back and forth as I type...slightly worrying 0o

I've said it once, I'll say it again please do NOT flame, but review by all means review!  
  
**Chapter 3, Meetings**

"Oh my," Melawen had just met Anna. "What happened, child?" She ran toward Anna and knelt down to be the same height. She did not grab her by the shoulders and shake her accusingly, she did not judge her by her appearance, instead she held her softly and asked her, concern in her voice.

"Well, I, Um well..."

"No matter, if you don't want to tell I understand, come let us go clean you up, oh and what's your name?" She said in a caring voice.

"Anna, miss," Anna replied politely. Remembering her manners. Melawen seemed pleased with this and didn't seem too fazed by the name.

Legolas and Estel made to go with her, but were stopped in their tracks by a hand being held up.

"What do you think you two are doing?" She asked, with slight humour. When the boys confused looks took their toll she explained

"Anna, is a young lady," They understood at once and with murmurs of apologies they turned around and wandered the rest of Rivendell.

After walking around for quite a while the two made their way back up to wear Ann had been led away. They waited and now she returned. They almost didn't recognise her. She was clean, her beauty magnified and it was if she glowed. She wore a long light lilac under dress, of which only some could be seen with a darker violet on top. It suited her brilliantly. Her hair had been washed and her hair let down. The curls framed her face perfectly, she looked like an angel. Her cheeks flushed as Estel and Legolas stared gob smacked. She found a great interest in her feet. Melawen smiled and once she knew Anna was safe with the two troublemakers she took her leave. She walked past Anna and Legolas and whispered to Estel in Elvish

"I hope some day you can tell me what's going on, but for now I will wait,"

Estel nodded and looked back toward Anna. Both he and Legolas took her arms in their own

"Follow us, my lady," Legolas said

"We are at your service," Estel added. The smile they received was a true, pure smile. Anna was the happiest she had been since her family had been whole. She frowned as she remembered something she'd rather forget.

_A girl of 11 stood infront of the fridge. Her school bag still slung onto her shoulder. She wore a black school uniform, with a white shirt and tie. She had black trousers that were bootlegged at the bottom. School shoes made her appearance taller than usual and she stood frozen looking at a small piece of paper with a note scribbled onto it. Tears were falling from her eyes but she would not move all she could do was stand still looking at the note, blinking every now and again hoping that every time she opened them again it would be gone. Just a dream but it wasn't. The door clicked open but she did not move._

"Hey guys I'm home!" Her father called cheerfully from the porch. He started talking about his day as usual waiting for his daily hug and kiss from his adoring wife, but nothing came, no one came. He walked through the living room and let out a startled gasp he had not heard a thing and yet there stood his daughter.

"Anna, hun? What's wrong love?" He asked concerned and after looking around he asked more to himself than to Anna "Where's mum?"

More tears continued to fall down her cheeks, her heart weighing her down, threatening to topple her, her soul empty her heart broken. She knew her father was behind her. Reading the note, tears gathering. He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and turned her around to face him. The first time she had moved since she had arrived home from school at four. It was now 5pm.

A silent conversation went between her and her father. They could not understand why, all they knew was what had been said in the note that was stuck onto the fridge.

'I'm sorry

I love you both so much

but I need something more, I need to be free, by myself

I'm sorry

Ellen, Mum xxx'  


Anna stood infront of the door, she banished any tears that threatened to fall and those that had she wiped away with her hands when Estel and Legolas were not looking. Estel strode forward and put a hand on the door handle

"Ready?" Legolas asked

"As ever," she replied

Estel opened up the door to reveal a large corridor. Each window had a brilliant view of Rivendell. There were balcony's leading down to an outside set of stairs and one door was slightly ajar. Estel peered through and looked back at Anna.

"He's in here," he whispered "Stay here, for a bit we'll call you in soon," he said and motioned Legolas to follow him inside.

"Estel, my son how was your hunting trip?" Lord Elrond said in a booming voice as he walked over to Estel, "And Legolas, how is your father, everything is well with the royal family I trust," Anna gasped slightly at that comment, 'was Legolas from the royal family? Maybe a 3rd cousin, and he didn't think of himself as so, but he could be next in line for the throne!' Anna thought to herself. Estel took one glance at Legolas and the two retold all they knew as best they could. Lord Elrond listened patiently, opening his mouth to say something but thinking twice about interrupting the man and elf.

"...so we thought you might now something Ada," Estel said

"And could help us protect her," Legolas added hopefully

"Where is she? Anna?" Lord Elrond asked

"I'll go get her," Legolas said. He walked over to the door, he opened it and found her sitting on the floor, he walked out of Lord Elrond's study and over to Anna.

"Royal family?" She asked, Legolas flinched at her accusing glance

"Yes, but I wasn't lying to you I am from Mirkwood I just don't like the title, but look Lord Elrond wants to see you know, there 's no point in lying he knows as much as we could tell him, and he can tell when someone is lying,"

Anna looked worried as she got up and brushed her dress to make sure she looked presentable.

"Don't worry you look lovely, radiant even," He said smiling.

They entered and Anna found herself squeezing Legolas' hand for support, he squeezed back before he and Estel left to leave them alone.

* * *

Once they were outside the door, Legolas turned to Estel and whispered

"I know this may sounds stupid as we have only known her for a short time, but I care for her as a brother would for a sister, we cannot let anything happen to her," Estel nodded at this

"It is not stupid I too feel it , mellon, but we cannot get into trouble unless we have to, we cannot let her out of our sight,"

Legolas agreed and then he asked "No trouble?"

"I promised Melawen, Don't ask," he added when he saw Legolas amused face looking ready to say something.

* * *

Renolin and Racklan stood waiting for their companion Randisin. The three of them were a race of cold blooded killers. They are descenders of men from long ago. They do not age, and from afar they look like men but they are not, scaly skin and dark black eyes testify against them. Wing beats were heard and both Renolin and Racklan looked up expectantly. They could not mask the change in their faces when they saw his appearance, from pleasure to disapointment.

"No blood covers your clothes," Renolin stated

"I went there, I heard nothing, saw nothing, they were gone. I walked in to find something close up," Randisin replied quickly

"Close up?" Racklan said through gritted teeth trying to keep his fury under wraps.

"Yes sir, like a window or something I cant explain it...with a 'thwap' it was gone," Randisin explained. Renolin hearing this, turned to Racklan, making no effort to hide the conversation from Randisin

"I told you! I told you this would happen! More portals, let us ask her, we can find a portal to the girls world if only we ask her!"

Randisin shivered as he heard Renolin use 'Her' he knew full well who they spoke of. She was a witch and a powerful one at the, the most powerful infact. She had united the fallen race of "men" showed them how to kill again. How to embrace the guilt their human selves carried how to use it as an advantage. She was their everything. After all every man needs a woman and every "man" got one.

She would not wilfully help them. She would instead act like a mother, show them how to do it and wait for them to show her the right outcome. Renolin was closest to her. He was the only one she respected. The only one she felt deserved her respect and admiration. He was loyal, despite his faults, he was loyal.

"You ask her then! I'm not going near the witch!" Racklan hissed, his anger getting the best of him. 'That was too far' Randisin watched helplessly as Renolin seemed to tower above them both. His power radiating off of him. His eyes glowed a deep red. He raised his hands high up to the air, rain clouds formed in seconds, lightening bolts paraded the sky, it too turned deep crimson.

"Don't you dare speak of her like that again!" He bellowed. Racklan crumbled to the floor. He was terrified. He got onto his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. Randisin merely shivered in the corner, Renolin had ignored him thus far and he wasn't about to complain. Renolin's eyes returned to their usual cavernous black. The sky returned to its veil of darkness and the weather cleared only a cold breeze swept past them.

"Why Racklan, you look a little shaken, why don't me and Randisin give you some time, hmm?" Renolin said as he beckoned Randisin to his side and the two walked away.

Racklan may have been his superior but Renolin harnessed more power than any of them. It was by his own request that he remained below Racklan in rank. He could mould him any way he pleased.

* * *

Anna stood infront of Lord Elrond's desk. He got up and strode over to her. He held out his hand and greeted her kindly. He was so graceful, he made it look as if each and every one of his movements was important. He wore long robes, of light red's. His long hair had two parts at the front sepearated and some half way were looped. He wore a head dress that stressed his importance and wore a ring on his finger.

Anna tried to take everything in, anything to distract what she had to do, anything but to talk about her father's death. The desk had beautiful carvings on it, 'celtic' she thought as she saw the swirling pattern that the wood had taken. The chairs, bookcases and windows all had the same patterns. Deep red and dark blue books, among others, were tidied into the bookcase while some lay on the desk among papers and quills. Elrond looked expectantly at Anna he motioned her to sit, and she did so. Once again taking a great interest in her feet.

"You have the crystal?" Lord Elrond said, getting straight to the point. If Anna was at all startled by this she hid it well.

"Yes, sir," she answered

"There is no need for formalities, or awkwardness, we are all on the same side,"

A weight seemed to leave Anna's shoulders, if he thought that they were on the same side then he surely must believe her or at least some of the tale he had been told by Estel and Legolas. She placed her hand in a small pocket in the dress, camouflaged by the fabric, she took out the crystal, It was shaped like a tear drop, it was quite big, about the same height as her middle finger and width of her thumb. It glowed in the light it was bathing in. It shined pretty patterns onto the wall and Anna felt proud to know that it belonged to her. To her father...No! 'Not now' she thought 'Later' she tried to quieten down her minds thoughts, thoughts of past time that plagued her, how things are, how things were..

She placed the crystal onto the large desk infront of her. As she did so she saw her hands shake, she tried desperately to stop them but they would not in the end, she sat on them hoping Lord Elrond had not noticed. He had.

"Let me see your hands," he instructed in the kind tone she assumed he always used. She lifted them up for him to see. He put them in his and tried to comfort her. The shakes did not stop infact they seemed to spread until the whole of her bodies shook. Her eyes darted to and fro as if remembering something.

Running, she was running from them, her father, the gun shots.

Lord Elrond drew her into a soft embrace, as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"There, there, child let it out," he said in a cooing voice while rubbing her back. "Let it all out,"

When Anna finally looked up, tear streaks ran down her cheeks and her eyes red, Lord Elrond could see how young she truly was. Anna took a moment to realise what she had just done. Cried like a baby on a man, no an elf's shoulder, who she didn't even know! She got out of her chair and ran straight out of Lord Elrond's study.

Legolas and Estel were waiting patiently outside, when the door burst open. Anna practically flew down the corridor, she was going so fast.

She held the very ends of the dress in her hands so as not to trip, the beautiful shoes she had been given were light as a feather and easy to run in. As she thought of Melawen, and her new friends Legolas and Estel she almost thought of stopping, but it was too late. She ran straight down the lane, out of Rivendell.

Estel had taken in the running form of Anna, and took one last look at his father. Elrond's eyes told him all he needed to know. 'Go' they seemed to speak. And now Lord Elronds mouth was saying it also

"Go!" he cried "Go!"

Legolas and Estel took after her at high speed. She was almost out of Rivendell, Legolas and Estel called her name again and again but she either could not hear them or was ignoring them. They stopped momentarily at the borders.

"She'll be gone a while, let us get ready for a long trip," Estel said wisely and directed Legolas toward his Adar's home. Legolas thought for a moment. He looked at where Anna had run to before following Estel reluctantly.

Anna kept running it did not matter that she was out of Rivendell, she had to get away, just to breathe freely, to be alone. She did not take notice of her surroundings. And did not stop as she ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest, far from the safe confines of the borders of Rivendell.

**What do you think? More action to come me hopes! Please review its much appreciated!**

Review replies

**Budgie-loon:Thankee, lol Legolas isn't that bad...**

mistopurr: Thanks for your review, Anna is 14 years old, I apologise in advance if I get this wrong but I think Estel is around 19/20 here so responsible but still young, Legolas is around that age if he were a human..I don't get the whole elf ageing process so I'll leave it there...lol who says we can't? Personally I've been to ME many a time...then I wake up..

gives out cookies to reviewers

Please review, I have a barrel full of chocolate cookies for the reviewers

LISTEN UP

This is the part where I use shameless advertising!

Myself (Amy), Estel Elven enchantress (Jo) and Star Stallion (Amanda) are doing a joint fic. Lotr of course.

Serpents in the mists

When three strange girls wander into Rivendell, the twins, Estel and Legolas are surprised but eager to know them; but while in the mountains, a deadly assault befalls them, and the web of lies about to be revealed is going to shake Rivendell's very foundations - if they survive that long...

It can be found on the Mistresses of Evil account , as well as another very good fic by Jo and Amanda called Twilight. Full of Legolas angst. Please check it out! and as always dont forget to review!

Anna stood infront of Lord Elrond's desk. He got up and strode over to her. He held out his hand and greeted her kindly. He was so graceful, he made it look as if each and every one of his movements was important. He wore long robes, of light red's. His long hair had two parts at the front sepearated and some half way were looped. He wore a head dress that stressed his importance and wore a ring on his finger. Anna tried to take everything in, anything to distract what she had to do, anything but to talk about her father's death. The desk had beautiful carvings on it, 'celtic' she thought as she saw the swirling pattern that the wood had taken. The chairs, bookcases and windows all had the same patterns. Deep red and dark blue books, among others, were tidied into the bookcase while some lay on the desk among papers and quills. Elrond looked expectantly at Anna he motioned her to sit, and she did so. Once again taking a great interest in her feet."You have the crystal?" Lord Elrond said, getting straight to the point. If Anna was at all startled by this she hid it well. "Yes, sir," she answered"There is no need for formalities, or awkwardness, we are all on the same side,"A weight seemed to leave Anna's shoulders, if he thought that they were on the same side then he surely must believe her or at least some of the tale he had been told by Estel and Legolas. She placed her hand in a small pocket in the dress, camouflaged by the fabric, she took out the crystal, It was shaped like a tear drop, it was quite big, about the same height as her middle finger and width of her thumb. It glowed in the light it was bathing in. It shined pretty patterns onto the wall and Anna felt proud to know that it belonged to her. To her father...No! 'Not now' she thought 'Later' she tried to quieten down her minds thoughts, thoughts of past time that plagued her, how things are, how things were..She placed the crystal onto the large desk infront of her. As she did so she saw her hands shake, she tried desperately to stop them but they would not in the end, she sat on them hoping Lord Elrond had not noticed. He had. "Let me see your hands," he instructed in the kind tone she assumed he always used. She lifted them up for him to see. He put them in his and tried to comfort her. The shakes did not stop infact they seemed to spread until the whole of her bodies shook. Her eyes darted to and fro as if remembering she was running from them, her father, the gun shots.Lord Elrond drew her into a soft embrace, as she sobbed onto his shoulder."There, there, child let it out," he said in a cooing voice while rubbing her back. "Let it all out,"When Anna finally looked up, tear streaks ran down her cheeks and her eyes red, Lord Elrond could see how young she truly was. Anna took a moment to realise what she had just done. Cried like a baby on a man, no an elf's shoulder, who she didn't even know! She got out of her chair and ran straight out of Lord Elrond's study.Legolas and Estel were waiting patiently outside, when the door burst open. Anna practically flew down the corridor, she was going so fast. She held the very ends of the dress in her hands so as not to trip, the beautiful shoes she had been given were light as a feather and easy to run in. As she thought of Melawen, and her new friends Legolas and Estel she almost thought of stopping, but it was too late. She ran straight down the lane, out of Rivendell.Estel had taken in the running form of Anna, and took one last look at his father. Elrond's eyes told him all he needed to know. 'Go' they seemed to speak. And now Lord Elronds mouth was saying it also "Go!" he cried "Go!"Legolas and Estel took after her at high speed. She was almost out of Rivendell, Legolas and Estel called her name again and again but she either could not hear them or was ignoring them. They stopped momentarily at the borders."She'll be gone a while, let us get ready for a long trip," Estel said wisely and directed Legolas toward his Adar's home. Legolas thought for a moment. He looked at where Anna had run to before following Estel reluctantly.Anna kept running it did not matter that she was out of Rivendell, she had to get away, just to breathe freely, to be alone. She did not take notice of her surroundings. And did not stop as she ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest, far from the safe confines of the borders of Rivendell. 


	4. Runaway

**Disclaimer: Everything here that is obviously Tolkien belongs to him, however everything else is mine and mine alone. This is made with the great fondness toward the amazing author of LoTR. Any one who thinks otherwise can take it up with my lawyers, Jo and Amanda.**

**Authors note: Laflin and Sarmil are two of the rebels I mentioned in chapter 2. This chapter will be switching back and forth from different people and places. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.**

**Extra A/N: These men are stronger than any other being. They can fly and do not feel the pain of superficial injuries. However they are closely related to humans, and due to that fact, since an arrow to the chest for a human would kill then it kills these guys. They are trained extremely well and rarely does one get the chance to kill. The rebels do not know this.**

**Review replys at the bottom of the page as usual. **

**Chapter 4, Runaway**

Tree roots tripped her up as she ran. The bitter frost that the now night brought with it chapped her skin. She did not stop. She kept on running. As Anna ran she felt guilty. She had run away from those kind people, because they had seen her cry! She had run to stop anyone thinking she was pathetic, but now they would think that because of her behavior.

She began to slow down. The moon hung brightly in the night sky. With its light she could make out small spots of mud on her new dress. She tried in vain to clean it but to no avail. She wiped away the tears hat still fell down her cheeks. Her curls had gotten out of control; they hung over her eyes blocking her sight. It had been night for a long time. She was scared, she had to go back. She turned around and with a deep breath she began to retrace her steps in the hope of finding Rivendell.

Randisin followed Renolin, but in all honesty he cursed Racklan's luck at getting to stay behind. Renolin began to look for something in his pockets. He took out a crystal. Almost identical to the one Anna had. There was only one difference, and that was its colour. Anna's was clear, and in the light it would shine many colours.

But this was black; it had cracks going through it, crimson coloured cracks. Randisin watched in awe as Renolin held the crystal high above them both. Randisin could see the cracks glow a bright orange, then a light red before turning dark, deep blood red, much darker than before. He could feel the pulse of the crystal as if it were a living, breathing thing, he could feel the darkness, the cruelty, the malice, that ran far deeper than he could ever know.

Renolin began muttering an incantation under his breath. Randisin almost cried out in shock as a red liquid began to seep onto Renolin's hands from the crystal. Even though Randisin himself was a killer, who took pleasure in murdering people, the kick Renolin seemed to get from this disturbed him slightly. It wasn't just red liquid. It was blood. Fresh blood.

Laflin put his hand on Sarmil's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You know I have to do this," He said to Sarmil who was more than reluctant to let him go.

Every world has to have foundations. It has to start somewhere. Many of the other worlds, if not all of them, are variations of this one. Anna's one. They might be better or worse, they could be the same but for the slightest details, or in a different timeline.

Everyone has to eat and drink. But believe you me, feeding hundreds of refugees is not an easy task. The rebels however have many contacts. There is a drop off. Laflin goes to meet the contact to find out the drop off place, somewhere with a window near. Only one person can go. Places all around are monitored closely by the "men". Once the drop off is known the strongest of the rebels go to collect the food there. The risk is there, everyone knows of it, and because of it, it would be folly to send more than one. Sarmil cared greatly for his friend. They felt more like brothers than anything else. A bond ran deeper than people at first glance could ever see. They had made a pledge to give their lives for the cause. But after so many close calls, Sarmil was beginning to think their end was nigh.

"I could come with you, just to be sure," Sarmil said, dismissing the concept of giving in instantly.

"There is no need,"

"Yes there is! I'll come with you," Sarmil's voice was filled with defiance.

"No!" Laflin shouted. He did not want to seem rash or uncaring but he had to be firm. The hurt could not be missed from Sarmil's eyes.

"I'm sorr-" Laflin began but was cut off by Sarmil

"Fine! I won't go! Why do you want to go so much anyway!" Sarmil asked, a small ounce of cruelty in his voice. Laflin looked dumbstruck. The tables had been turned so quickly is stunned him. He could not believe the way Sarmil had reacted. He stayed silent. Sarmil took offence at this and walked off muttering as many things as he could think of under his breath most of all curses against Laflin's stubbornness.

"Why does he have to put himself in danger? Why should he get to die first? Why do I have to be the one to grieve, to mourn?" Sarmil said more to himself than anyone else. Laflin however heard quite clearly and quickly ran up beside him. He took a firm grip in his shoulders and spun him around.

"Because you're stronger! Because you can lead them alone without me, but if the tables were turned we would fail. Because the thought of you dying when I live is enough to make me want to give up, I would be hopeless without you! You are a born leader and I'm going whether you like it or not." Laflin said. He pulled Sarmil into a hug and left through another window leaving Sarmil standing alone.

If only Laflin knew...

Racklan had recovered quickly. He would not stand for that. To be humiliated. He had to salvage any authority he still possessed. He would find something, someone. He would regain everything he had lost in the last few minutes. He would be the one in control not Renolin. He got up and walked away from the forest in which he stood.

He would find a rebel and he would prove to Renolin that he was worthy of the position of leader. He began to sniff the air, his sense of smell was nowhere near as strong as Randisin's but it was better than nothing. He sniffed for some time before his eyes glinted maliciously. He had found one. He would find him, he would take him, and he would show Renolin just how strong he was.

Randisin's eyes went wide and distorted voices began screaming and crying out, some asking for help others merely screaming. Children's voices, mothers, fathers, brothers all with high pitched voices howling. Renolin's smile widened. He began to chuckle to himself, the louder the voices got the more to disturbing to Randisin they became, he had to struggle with himself not to lunge at Renolin and stop this whole thing, but he now knew better than to get on the wrong side of the normally calm man.

The blood began to fall to the floor as more and more came. But when the blood touched the floor, the grass beneath it began to burn, hissing noises could be heard. Clouds of some began to rise taller and taller until it was as tall as the both of them. It then began to swirl as if it was some kind of tornado. Randisin's heart beated frantically as the tornado slowed and began to solidify.

Renolin looked pleased, very pleased with himself.

Randisin was no longer looking at a cloud of smoke, but instead a door. With a click it opened. Randisin and Renolin both fell to their knees in respect as a beautiful woman stepped out.

Legolas and Estel walked back toward the center of Rivendell. It did not take long for Lord Elrond to catch up with them

"Did you find her? Where is she?" He asked worriedly. Legolas and Estel explained of how she had run into the woods

"And Estel here thought it would be a great idea not to follow her!" Legolas said, hissing the Estel part. Estel barely flinched. He was used to Legolas's anger, it usually happened when Estel was right.

"Ada, it's dark, we would not find her, no matter how good a tracker Legolas thinks he is! If we prepare for a trip we are better off in the long run. No Wargs or Orcs have been seen this close to Imladris for countless years,"

"My son, it is not only Orcs and Wargs that hunt her, something far more sinister will find itself into Imladris and I fear not only will Vilya be no match for it but it is my fault," and with that Lord Elrond turned away and headed back to his house before Estel got the chance to say a word.

The woman wore a long purple, black dress that had a slit in it to reveal her long thin legs. Her hair was of jet black in colour, and very curly. Her lips were blood red and her skin was pale and beautiful.

"Get up," She told Renolin in a kind soft voice. He had never met her in person but he knew the voice. Randisin fought the urge to look up at that moment in astonishment at the kindness. He had a sneaking suspicion that she and Renolin were very alike...

They began to talk in soft voices when Randisin felt her icy gaze fall upon him.

"Why do you still crouch, child?" She asked, in such a tone that an onlooker would have thought her to be his mother. Randisin looked up. He was no child, he was over 1,000 years old. But these creatures grow much faster than elves, or men. Nobody knew the age of the Lady but she was much older, for Randisin had been but a tiny babe when he had first heard of her.

"In respect, my Lady," He answered, fully aware of Renolins presence.

"I do not believe we have met?" She held her hand out and Renolin shook it

"My name is Renolin my Lady,"

"Mine is Ayrelia, will you not look me in the eyes child?" Randisin had thought he had been successful in avoiding them but she had noticed and now he had no choice. He looked up and felt as if he was in a trance. She had ocean blue eyes. Renolin had expected her to like them, but she wasn't she looked human. But there was something un-human about her. She was strong very strong and the evil was there, more than a human could ever withstand.

She chuckled at his awe filled expression. She saw the gun in Renolins cloak. She arched her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Bit primitive isn't it?" She mocked

"Maybe, but they're great when you don't have much time." Ayrelia smiled and said

"Come, we have much to do. Renolin only summons me in great need,"

Laflin was standing outside of a fast food restaurant at midnight. This was the place he had been asked to, to be told where the drop off was.

He had been waiting over 3 hours and was contemplating going back. He knew where the window was but it was a fair distance from him. If something happened...no he couldn't think like that.

He paced back and forth next to the large bins and back door to the restaurant. His arms were crossed. He would put them down by his sides and then back up again in irritation. He could not wait much longer. He heard a noise and looked behind him. The door was open and there stood a small boy, no older than 11. Laflin smiled at him

"Ferdan," Laflin whispered. The password, to let the boy know who he was. The child nodded and walked closer.

"This world, the small play area 3 miles from here," and with that the child ran back inside and closed the door quietly. Laflin smiled; he then stopped in his tracks as he the faint sound of wing beats on the air.

Ayrelia had long begun to summon the dark spirits of the world. She too had a crystal, the exact same as Renolin's.

Randisin watched as once again the blood began to eke out before coming full force. Splattering the ground, and once again the hissing sound could be heard. Instead of smoke though, a wall began to build itself from the blood. It grew taller and taller. Renolin seemed calm and Randisin began to ask him something that had been bothering him for some time.

"Where does the blood come from?" He whispered in his ear.

"Every rebel we've ever killed," He answered.

The liquid wall had a crack through the middle. Randisin thought that something must have gone wrong but Ayrelia did not seem fazed at all by this. The two sides of the cracks separated themselves and began to open. Randisin saw woods on the other side. It was dark there but the light had begun to find itself back into this world.

"My work here is done," Ayrelia said, she nodded toward Randisin, who failed to notice the small kiss she planted on Renolin's cheek and his return kiss on her lips. She disappeared just as she had come, in a cloud of smoke. Renolin walked past Randisin and through the portal, he then beckoned Randisin from the other side, who quickly followed.

She was scared so very scared, she was hot, but the night was cold, very cold. She put her hand on her forehead and felt her boiling skin. Drips of sweat fell down her face, and yet she shivered for the icy night. She felt as if there was a small draft behind her. There was a slight wind but this was different. It was as if more wind had come but seemed to stay in the same place. She spun around.

Then she saw them. Two men in black over coats. Walking over to her, sneering. Eyes, black as coal, empty, cold. Snarling at her.

Anna was frozen to the spot she could not move, her mind cried 'Run,' but whether it was pure fear or some kind of power they possessed she did not know her body would not comply. As they began to close in on her, she found the courage to run again, but this time it was not away from Rivendell she ran, but toward it.

She did not need to look behind her to know they were following. The sun was beginning to rise and she could hear familiar voices crying out her name in alarm. She could just make out the figures of Legolas and Estel running like the wind toward her. A surge of relief surged through her. She was so close, so close.

Legolas and Estel went straight into action. Legolas got out his bow and began to shoot arrows furiously. Estel held his sword out and got ready to swing. Randisin charged forward as Renolin went for Anna. Not one of Legolas' arrows had missed its target. 3 were embedded into Renolin's back and 7 in Randisin. His movements barely slowed, he hardly even flinched! The two took not time to be surprised. Legolas continued to fire at them aiming for any part that might cause them to fall. He did not know their weak spot, these were no humans, or elves, shooting them in the heart may not be enough but he continued to try.

Estel raised his sword, just as Randisin tackled him to the ground. Estel's sword fell to the floor and both punched and kicked each other. Legolas's quiver was empty. He grabbed his two twin blades and slashed here and there.

Renolin had backed Anna into a tree, he grabbed her by the shoulders and he began to take off. He signaled toward Randisin to take care of Legolas and Estel. Anna struggled with all her might. The last thing she remembered were seeing Legolas and Estel trying to fight the men that held them, before coming in contact with a tree trunk. Her head spun, lights dotted in front of her eyes and her world went black.

**What do you think? Bit of a cliffie for you there **

**Review replies**

**Star-Stallion: If it means I'll get reviews then I'm gonna buy some more cookies! Now that your here...what does WIP and AU stand for? And Viginette? Well here's your chapter**

**AAAclub: Thanks for the review. Always nice to please**

**Mysterious Jedi: You live up to your name it would seem Enjoy!**

**Estel Elven Enchatress: I only didn't tell you via email because this way I get reviews! Hint hint**

**Lexial147:Thanks for the review heres your chapter!**

**The reasons this took so long to post:**

**Well I had my SAT's,**

**I had to save everything to disc for a new computer only to realise that the disc doesn't work on the new computern**

**and to top it all off I recieved some very distressing news that made it much harder to finish the chapter, and can I just say that every review helps greatly**

**Thank you again and a thousand appologies for taking so long to post  
**


	5. Fighting

**Disclaimer: Everything here that is obviously Tolkien belongs to him, however everything else is mine and mine alone. This is made with the great fondness toward the amazing author of LoTR. Any one who thinks otherwise can take it up with my lawyers, Jo and Amanda.**

**I wasn't quite ready to let Anna get into their clutches just yet...I think this is a shorter chapter…but quicker update!**

**I took great pride in writing this chapter. Mainly because of something my dad said when I refused to let him read it**

**"You're either repeating yourself a hell of a lot, or you're very imaginative and I'm certain it's the latter," **

**That got me typing much faster!**

Chapter 5, Fighting

_What am I doing?_

_Is it worth it in the end?_

_Yes I answer, because who knows_

_What awaits beyond the bend?_

_I'll fight for their lives_

_Not caring for death_

_I shall not fear it's icy grasp_

_As I take in my last breath_

_Because I know, that I fought for them! -moi_

Estel managed to gain his sword and with one look between Legolas and himself, they knew what to do. Legolas aimed both knifes for the heard white Estel swished his sword sideways through his torso.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the lands. Randisin's was horrified. Black blood tinted with an odd shade of purple began spouting out from his chest. The top half of his body fell forward while the bottom half fell backward.

The wind began to pick up suddenly and Randisin's body began to turn into dust. It was as if watching a tree grow in fast forward. The skin began to peel itself off of his bones. Then the bones began to crack and break into pieces for the final dusty look that the wind then blew away.

Legolas instantly turned his attention to where Anna was a small cry had come from her as Renolin cruelly slammed her into a tree. As he began to take flight Legolas found himself sprinting after them. He took a leap and took hold of Renolin's legs. Estel then grabbed on to Legolas and held on tight. Renolin could not gain air miles with the sudden onslaught of unwanted weight. His wings tugged at the air and flapped frantically in an attempt to escape their clutches.

Anna hung limply in his arms. Despite his hatred toward the girl he held her with great care. He would not merely drop her. He could not risk her death.

"Let go!" He cried down

"Never," Estel hissed. Estel's feet only just touched the floor but each time they did he would try to get a better grip. Legolas trusted Estel. He knew that his friend would never let go unless he absolutely had to.

"I will not drop her!"

"But you will not give her back either!" Legolas replied

"We will only come again, what does it matter?" Renolin had an idea.

"Why do you care for her, she has nothing to do with you, no bonds tie you together!?" Renolin said. If he could distract the human's hold on the elf for only a second then their grip might lessen. Estel, who wasn't particularly listening, silently pinched Legolas's left ankle. Legolas stole a glance downward and saw Estel trying to mouth something

"Pull when I pull,"

Legolas nodded almost instantly. He felt Estel's hand begin to hold tighter. Legolas too held on tighter as soon as he felt the smallest tug of Estel's grip he pulled Renolin with all of his might. Renolin's wings gave way and the 4 tumbled to the ground. Renolin held Anna tighter as he braced for impact. Estel found his footing and moved out of the way hoping Legolas would do the same. Renolin crashed into Legolas as they hit the ground. Legolas cried out in pain and Renolin tried to get back up. Legolas grabbed his wings and twisted them. Renolins back could not stand the attack and he was powerless to stop the cry that left his lips. Estel then grabbed Renolins arms and began to hold so tightly that he let Anna go

As soon as Renolin knew he had lost he pulled himself out of Legolas grip and took to the skies. He ignored the pain of his shoulder blades and continued to fly away.

------------------------------------

Laflin cried out as he was lifted off of the ground and thrown to the hard floor.

"Come on rebel, surely you're not afraid of me?"

Laflin spat blood out of his mouth.

"I do not fear you!" That comment cost him. Racklan kicked him repeatedly. Ribs broke and blood pooled beneath him.

"Then fight me!" Racklan taunted and with that he grabbed Laflin by the shoulders and repeatedly hit him against the wall. He flew up a bit and dropped him to the floor. Laflins leg cracked as it hit the ground and jutted out at an odd angle. Laflin screamed from the excruciating pain.

"You think that's bad, wait 'til I'm finished with you, scum!" As Laflin passed out he was dimly aware of being carried into the air and of Racklans hand around his throat, slowly choking him.

------------------------------------

Sarmil came out of the portal and arrived at the restaurant some minutes after they had left. He walked toward the back door, whispering Laflins name. He slipped and hit the floor, hard. He got up and touched his trousers, thinking he had fallen in a puddle. In a way he was right. As he stepped into the light he saw that it was not just a puddle but a pool of blood.

"Oh no," Sarmil whispered. His greatest fears coming to life.

------------------------------------

"Come on we have to get her back to Rivendell," Legolas said. Estel nodded and straightened out from his crouching position as he examined Anna. He fell back to his knees with a cry as pain shot through his back. Legolas was instantly by his side

"_Mellonin_, what is it?" Estel pointed to an area on his back. Legolas lifted the shirt to see a stab wound.

'He must have gotten hurt in the fight,' Legolas thought. There was not much blood but there were ugly purple and black bruises all around it.

"Come on," Legolas said as he helped Estel stand up. Legolas went to his pack and pulled out some ointment and bandages and began to dress the wound. Estel insisted on him to stop fussing but Legolas would have none of it

"Can you walk on your own while I carry Anna?" He asked. Estel nodded

"Be careful her knee's in a bad way, I don't think it's broken but the bruises are evident to a nasty hit." Legolas nodded and picked her up with the utmost care, before leading the way back to Rivendell.

------------------------------------

Renolin flew through the skies before his wings gave way and he fell through the air. If he had landed, he surely would have died, if it was not for Ayrelia. She slowed him down before impact and landed him softly onto a patch of thick grass. He lay motionless. Ayrelia stroked his hair lovingly and kissed him on the lips. He began to stir. He opened his mouth to speak as he saw her face. Ayrelia tried to quieten him but he would not. He told her of the elf and his friend. He told of everything he had seen and of Randisin's death. Ayrelia seemed a little taken a-back but no sorrow lay in her eyes.

She put him asleep and with her dark magic opened a portal that she brought him through. It did not open up to a lush green canvas, or ice cold snow. But to a small room. A cave of sorts. It had a warm bed and a desk with ointments and healing herbs a-top it. She lay Renolin down and got to work.

------------------------------------

Racklan landed at the tip of a mountain where a portal lay waiting, guarded by a "man" recognition passed between them and the other "man" smiled at the condition of the obvious rebel that Racklan held by the neck.

"Have fun," he joked

"Might let you have a go later on, Rindorg," Racklan replied, confident that nobody knew of what had happened between him and Renolin.

The portal opened up onto a rock balcony. It was a large cavern, thousands of holes were in the walls that led to peoples rooms. Not many were in the main entrance, and Racklan made his way to the holes at the very end of the cavern. They were dark, no light reached them, and screams only echoed. He walked through the darkest, dirtiest hole. Unaware that Laflin was slowly awakening. He had to fight to stay awake.

Racklans grasp had tightened since the last time he had been awake and it made black dots appear in front of his eyes. He looked around in horror. Skeletons lay on the ground, chains hung from the wall and the floor was littered with objects of torture and thick and thin rope. In the middle was a chair, small needles stuck out from the seat, back and arm rests there were locks on there and where the legs would go. And near the top was a round collar of sorts but too high up to be for the neck.

Behind the chair were more chains, there were five in total two for the arms two for the legs and one round one in the middle. A much larger collar for the torso. Around the base of this collar there were holes around it. Laflin had no idea why but the fear threatened to swallow him whole. He made the mistake of gulping, which alerted Racklan to his awakened state.

Racklan tightened his grip so much that Laflin began to choke louder and louder. Racklan laughed and dropped him to the floor.

"It's late, and I don't want to risk you falling unconscious now do I? I want you to feel every single pin prick," he laughed as he looked at the chair. Laflin gathered all of his strength and spat at Racklan. He looked in disgust at the saliva on his robes.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell," he hissed, so close to Laflin's ear that it made him shiver.

------------------------------------

The Sun had begun to rise some hour ago and now morning had come. Legolas sighed in relief as he saw Rivendell in the distance. He turned around to make sure Estel was alright and to his relief he looked no worse, but to his disappointment he looked no better either. He walked back a little and walked at Estel's pace.

Elrond saw them at once. He had been waiting by the gates ever since they had left. He saw the bundle in Legolas' arms and Estels pained expression. He told the healers to prepare the halls of healing for them. They got to work instantly and returned in time to see Lord Elrond take Anna off of Legolas and lead the other two into the halls.

Anna was placed on a bed and Estel told everything he could about her injuries. Lord Elrond stopped the bleeding from a small head wound and checked that nothing else was broken. He then, as advised by Estel, looked at her knee. Estel was right it did look bad. The original skin colour could not be seen and the leg itself looked stiff and uncomfortable.

Lord Elrond frowned as he felt for any broken bones.

"Nothing's broken, thankfully but she does have a sprained muscle, the bruising is just from impact and should clear up in no time,"

"What of the sprain, my Lord?" Legolas asked. Elrond frowned once more

"It will take much longer. It will hurt for her to bend it, and straighten it out. Walking will be a great bother for her, but over time it will heal, but as I said it will take much longer, I will put some herbs and cream to help the bruising and to soothe the pain then I will bandage it, I'm afraid that's all I can do for the time being," Lord Elrond did as he said he would and did so with skillful healing hands. He then turned his attention to Estel his foster son and Legolas, Estel's best friend.

"Where are you two hurt?" he asked them

"I have only a few scratches here and there, but Estel managed to accumulate a stab wound in his back," Legolas told Lord Elrond.

Estel did not look amused. He insisted he was fine, but Lord Elrond lead them out of the room, as the female healers cleaned Anna up. He closed the door and led them to Estel's room. The walls were cream such as every other room in Rivendell and the bedclothes were a deep red. The door of the wardrobe in the corner hung open and the long curtains blew from the wind. On the balcony Ivy grew up the walls, but never entering the room itself. Lord Elrond bid Estel to sit on his bed as he checked the wound.

"This bandage has been done well," Elrond complimented. Estel scoffed quietly but the Elves in the room hard him.

"Don't worry Estel, it is no match for your healing abilities I'm sure," Lord Elrond soothed. Legolas pretended to look hurt but found himself laughing at Estel's amused glare. He hissed as his father touched the wound.

"These bruises are nasty, I can't think why they would be around the stab wound like this..?" Elrond questioned.

"When we were on the floor fighting, he took a knife from his cloak and stabbed me, every time he got a chance he would hit me with the hilt of his other knife. He was trying to make me stop," Estel explained. "The adrenaline kept me going,"

"Wonderful thing, Adrenaline, especially useful in battles," Elrond said, an attempt to keep his sons mind off of the pain. Another healer stepped in and checked Legolas over. He had been right only a few scratches here and there. One was fairly deep but there was no danger.

When the two were bandaged, Lord Elrond left them alone.

"I'm sure you're both hungry I'll go see what's for breakfast,"

On his way out Lord Elrond went to check on Anna. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the crystal she had left in his study. He had put a chain around it and he carefully placed it around her neck. He sat down on the end of the bed and held her hand

"I'm so sorry, child, you're too young for all of this. If your father knew of what he had gotten you into..." he trailed off.

"Sleep well, child, sleep well,"

------------------------------------

**And another chapter's gone! I wasn't quite ready to let Anna get into their clutches quite yet. Aaahhh Laflin!**

**Review replys**

**Alex: Thanks for the review :) Yeah I know what you mean, I put a bunch of lines but they didn't show up, I'm new to the whole 'bold, italics' e.t.c. Sorry if it was hard to understand **

**AAA club: Thanks for the review, glad you're still coming back for more**

**Musical geek:  Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Lexial147: Sorry again but this is up much quicker than last time :) You'll love the fics! You have so many to read!**

**A Sly Fan: Thanks for the review, lol is calm**

**gives out double the amount of cookies since I forgot last time…**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Heaven

**For disclaimer please refer to first few chapters up to this point**

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been _almost_ 3 months since my last update and I've probably lost all my faithful reviewers. But my life, the soap opera, just got a whole lot worse and I just ended up writing this...**

**Chapter 6 Heaven**

Anna opened her eyes to see a white landscape. Nothing but a pure white gleam that shone in her eyes. It was not harsh but soft and she found she could look at it straight on with no trouble. She was surrounded by mist. A slight breeze that caused her loose curls, and the bottom of her white night dress to sway. She looked around for any sign of another person. Anything. She spun around 'Hello?' she called out to the emptiness but was left with thin air

Just then she saw what looked like a dark shade seemed to be coming towards her out of the fog. The closer it got, the more defined it became until she could see the outline of a man. Legs, feet, arms, hands, shoulders, neck. A face. His face. His eyes, his bright green eyes. His thick dark hair. His nose. The same as her nose. His mouth, beaming at her. Smiling like there was no tomorrow.

'Is that the point?' she thought to herself 'Am I dead?'

As recognition set in, she fell to the ground, her knees buckling beneath her. She sat on the ground, her eyes darting to and fro as she searched her mind for an explanation of how. Strong arms pulled her up and she made no attempt to stop them. She was standing again but the man didn't let go, he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. He brushed his hands through her hair as she stroked her head.

"Daddy," she whispered in between gasps for air while crying, not caring about how childish she felt. She wanted to be that child again. She wanted two parents. To be happy again. She missed her simple life that she'd taken for granted. Most of all she missed her father. The bond they'd formed was as strong as ever. After her mother had left, they both felt alone and clung to each other for comfort. For support. The longed for each other. They needed each other. Without one they were hopeless. They depended on each other.

They hugged for so long. There they stood for what seemed like forever, clutching onto each other tightly. Afraid to lose each other. Afraid to let go. Her father kissed her brow again and again, tried to silence her sobs with a soft 'shh'. Each cry was tearing at his heart, beating down on his soul.

He wanted to take away the heartache. He didn't want to leave his baby alone in the world. He wanted to protect her for all eternity. He didn't care if the rest of the world crumbled into darkness and destruction. All he cared about was that moment. That single moment as they stood holding each other. The loss they both felt coming out full force. Opening the bottle where their feelings had been crammed in tightly. Crying on each others shoulders. Desperate for absolution.

And right then he wanted more than anything to take her place. To be the one who had to risk everything. To be the one going through this, if only to save hi daughter from facing either a world of torture at the hands of the "men" or a world of loneliness with the world going on, ignorant as can be.

He looked up and saw the mist was beginning to clear. He scrunched his face up in anger and reluctantly. So reluctantly, he pulled away. He held her at arms length. Anna searched her fathers face for a sign. Why had he let go? She saw his eyes dart back to where the blue sky could be seen. She looked back at her father and began to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry Anna," he cried "Please forgive me, my little girl, my darling, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Anna only hugged her father again, squeazing as tightly as she could, this gave them both reassurance, that she didn't hate him, and that he really was there.

"I love you so much," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I love you dad, I love you."

"I love you too, I will always love you," he took hold of her hands and kissed them. "You're going to be fine, you're strong, you can do this,"

"I don't want to! Can't I stay here with you?" she asked, he wanted for more than anything to tell her yes. To see her smile again.

"You can't I'm sorry."

"Dad please I'll do anything, say anything just let me be with you."

"We'll see each other again, I promise and when this is over you'll everything will be better, the flowers will be brighter, their smell will be sweeter, the grass with be greener, the trees will be taller, more beautiful, and you will come out blooming. You, like the flowers and the trees, will come out of this brighter and sweeter and more beautiful because you will see yourself as the amazing person you are!"

Anna cried more at his words.

"You'll see the sun shine brighter again than ever before, and you'll be glad it's there. I promise."

He hugged her again. He gave her a big kiss and held her hand. She held on for as long as possible. She couldn't move with him, something stopped her. She could only hold on for as long she could before her father got too far away. Her father was walking away from her, tears pouring down his face.

**Please Review**


	7. Waking

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, annoyingly, but soon enough, you'll see, it WILL be mine MWAHAHAHA **

**It's 06:53am and I haven't got a clue why I woke up this early, well again sorry for the delay but hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7, Waking**

When Anna woke up screaming she found Lord Elrond holding her. Soothing her. She did not shy away, nor did she run when the tears began to fall. She lay in his arms, desperately trying to hold on to the images of her father. Willing the elf not to say anything to ruin her fathers words still echoing around her head.

The Elder did not. He stayed silent as he comforted the child. He had entered the room to check on her leg when she had been talking in her sleep. He had heard everything. As he lightly touched the bandages he saw what she had seen. He saw the white. He saw the man. He saw them together. He understood her pain for it had pained his own heart to see such a sorrowfull parting.

When Anna's breathing returned to normal and she no longer wept on his shoulder he held her at arms length. He urged her to look at him and she did. She looked into the eyes. The amazing eyes that held such wisdom, such happiness and yet such sadness at the same time. She looked in his eyes and saw such depth that it made her stare in awe. She was speechless.

Lord Elrond planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Anna lay there for god-knows how long, just looking up at the ceiling. Trying to contemplate everything. She had managed to get her life ruined, destroyed, in the time it takes for a bullet to leave a gun. In the time it takes for a human to die. In the time it takes for a portal to open and for a person to jump through it and find themselves in another world. The latter being the least reliable source.

What would she tell the police? That her father had been murdered? She couldn't give them a description, what if they asked how she got away? What would she do when she went home. If she went home.

"If there's even a home left." she said to herself

Could she stay here? In this beautiful land? Would she? There was Aunt Mary on her mothers side, but they hadn't spoken since, well, since Anna's mother had left. Anna didn't know what to do anymore. Staying in bed, watching the ceiling was much easier.

She heard laughter from outside, she went to get up and look through the window but found a great pain come from her knee. She looked at it. She could see beneath the tight bandages it looked swollen. She tried to bend it but couldn't. She kept it as still as possible and swung it around so she sat on the edge of the bed. Being careful not to move it to much or put any weight on it she tried to get up. She used the bed and the small bedside table to hoist herself upwards. She grabbed hold of the chair neat the balcony and sat on it quickly.

She could see small Elves running around a tree. Hiding from each other. They were watched by their parents who sat on a bench close to them. She sighed. The perfect family. She had that once. She had a mother. Gone. She had a father. Gone. Granted she had never had a brother or sister, but who knew what the future could have held. Any chances of that were long gone. Maybe she deserved this. After all, she wasn't exactly the model daughter. She got into fights at school. She didn't mean to, she just did. She couldn't walk away from the taunts. She faced them hand and fist. Her work had gone downhill. She didn't care anymore. The only thing that hadn't changed was her and her dad. They talked just as much if not more. They loved each other just as much, if not more.

They shared the work load. He would cook one meal, and she would do another. He would load the dishwasher, she would empty it. He would do the washing, she would peg it out on the line, and sort it out when it was dry. He would help her with her homework in exchange for laying the table. The perfect team. They were the perfect team...

A knock at the door signalled Estel and Legolas's entrance. Behind them stood two elves, completely identical. They looked at the bed first and found to their suprise it was empty. They frowned as they saw her sitting by the balcony.

"You should be in bed resting," Legolas told her.

"You don't want to get on the bad side of Ada, he's quite serious about his patients welfare." One of the twins said.

"You should know." The other joked. One of them wore a light red tunic, while the other wore blue.

'That makes it easier,' she thought to herself. Now if they could only dress like that from now on she wouldn't have a problem.

"I'm Elladan," The red-tunic twin said as he outstretched his hand. She shook it, and smiled faintly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elrohir," The blue-tunic twin said as he did the same.

"It's nice to meet you too," Anna replied. She then realised the striking resemblance to Lord Elrond.

"Are you any relation to Lord Elrond?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately," Elladan mocked "He's our father."

Anna remembered what they had called him.

"And Adar means...?"

"Father." Elrohir explained. Anna nodded in understanding. Legolas and Estel talked to her, keeping the conversation light. They didn't want to risk her mind wandering to darker things. When they had asked all they could, and many questions were answered from both parties the two went, leaving the twins to talk to Anna. There was an awkward silence before Elrohir took a deep breath and began.

"We know it hurts, we understand and-"

"We really think, we know, it helps to talk a bit, it leads to-"

"Accepting it,"

Anna tried not to focus to much on their words. Finding it amusing that they finished each others sentences. The twins thought it best to leave out their mission to slay every Orc on Arda in revenge.

"We understand if you don't want to talk I mean-"

"It's to be expected, after all this is-"

"Hard for you, just know that if ever-"

"You do feel the need to talk-"

"We'll listen, we all will, Ada will, Legolas and Estel will, just don't-"

"Keep it bottled up it-"

"Really doesn't help."

"Thank you," Was all Anna said. She didn't cry, she didn't talk, she just thanked them. The twins took the hint and left the room. Elladan looked at his twin with a worried glance.

"She'll talk soon, you'll see."

Anna made her way to the bed again. She lay there. Her thoughts consumed by happy memories. She sighed. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt, o.k.

**Review Replies**

**Estel with a Golden Quill: o.O calm down there Jo deary O.o already got ya swearing, nice one glad you liked...well cried...**

**Navaer Lalaith: Umm ok I'll try and explain. There are portals all over the place. Rips in the seams of time. The portal was there anyway. She only saw it while she was running back down the alleyway. The Elders of the worlds are all in contact. They alone know how to open portals, and they refuse to let anyone else know, since they can't be closed manually.**

**Oh bugger, didn't know that, thanks for telling me though. I tend to use nicknames so it's easier to relate to the characters personality, didn't mean to offend or anything.**

**. thank you! No new characters in this chapter lol, but thank you for offering :)**

**Lol the majority of answers was no lol thanks again for reviewing and the advice!**

**musicalgeek: The fact that you just reviewed is more than I was hoping for I left it too long to update...**

**Please Review!**


	8. Wingbeats

**Woah last update was 10-17-04!**

**I know it's been a while but I'm determined to finish this! Or at least write a little more**

**Chapter 8, Wingbeats**

Laflin had been in pain before. He had felt the tip of a blade go through him as he had fought in the many battles of his time, but never had he not fought back. Never before had he been helpless to stop the pain.

Another scream tore from his throat, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He felt sick by the blood that surrounded him. His own blood. Crimson pools everywhere.

His stomach screamed as the knife was twisted again.

He had been taken from the chair some time ago. It had hurt, but he had been stronger then, able to bite back the screams but it had weakened him considerably. Now, he was dying.

He longed for a familiar touch. Another voice save for the cruel drawl of this creature that had him. He longed for Sarmil. The presence of Sarmil brought courage from the weakest. Though Laflin knew Sarmil rarely felt the courage himself. He was scared. He no longer felt hope and Laflin knew with his own death, Sarmil would give up.

His eyesight was fuzzy and he had felt the pain for so long that it almost became natural. It faded as Laflin's body began to shut down. He barely heard the cruel words of his tormenter as he was lifted.

"Think it's time I teach your friends a lesson, don't you?"

* * *

Rivendell was a sanctuary. A place where others could rest in safety.

The "men" hadn't found it in the past.

But that was then.

There were so many of them, squawking like crows going in for the kill. Each one eager to get there first. There were hundreds in the skies and suddenly they began to land. The elves had already made their way to the armoury, determined to fight, while their wives and children were kept safe near Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond himself stood on his balcony, a look of utter horror on his face. He clenched his fist and Vilya glowed slightly. Three of four fell from the skies, breaking their necks upon landing, turning to dust like so many before them.

He left the balcony and began to get dressed for battle, when his sons and Prince Legolas barged in, ready for battle he felt a slight fear of losing them.

"Estel, keep watch over Anna," Elrond remarked to his youngest. The child had to be kept safe, and Estel was more than capable.

"I can fight, she is safe with the other elves," Estel protested, he hated being left out, he always thought it was because of his lack of ability but a part of him knew it was important. He had already reconsidered when his father replied

"Estel! Do not fight me on this!"

Estel left his fathers chambers and made his way to where Anna had been sleeping. When he walked in, he found Anna dressed and looking for something. The white crystal was still around her neck. She took up a candlestick and considered something before shaking her head and putting it down.

Estel coughed and made his presence known. Anna jumped slightly but continued with her search.

"Have you got something sharp and pointy? Then again heavy blunt objects would do..."

"You're not going to fight, if that's what you want them for,"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No, because you're the youngest girl and you have no experience, you can't fight."

Anna knew it was true, and was slightly glad Estel had said so, but she made sure her face showed hurt.

Estel was more than a capable fighter, and when one of the "men" had barged in suddenly, the youngest son of Elrond had fought him off quickly. The second was a little harder to defeat but he still came out victorious. The third and fourth came at him simultaneously and Estel was outnumbered. Three more came in and Estel felt a sudden dread.

He knew Anna was just behind the balcony drapes and he knew she would be found soon. He had made her stand into the corner of the wall where she could be neither seen from inside or out, but he also knew how determined these creatures were.

"GO!" Anna heard Estel shout from inside of the room. She looked over the balcony, it wasn't far down, and she could survive the fall, but survive and run away she wasn't too sure about.

Elves were on the ground, bows and swords. Daggers and arrows. The "men's" numbers were dwindling and Anna took her chance. She pulled one of the vines curled around the building. She tested her foot against one and swung the other over carefully. The medicine was working, the pain was lessening.

She was careful to land on the ground on her good leg and quickly hid behind a pole to think of a solution. She could run for the trees. But for how long? They had wings, surely they would outrun her.

She had to take her chances. She took a breath and broke into a run, avoiding the shooting arrows and the limp she was now running with. All she knew was the trees in front of her. She had to get to them.

She saw a snag in the air. Just big enough for her to crawl through.

She worried for her friends for a moment. Legolas was near her and as he stabbed a "man" in the throat he saw her stopping.

"Anna, go!" She heard him shout across to her. She stumbled and ran to the opening. She recognized the world on the other side but had no time for doubts as she jumped through.

It seemed odd that right now she was standing where she had been standing before all of this happened. That on the ground around her, her father had died. Had bled to death. She took a deep breath.

She wasn't weak. She wasn't stupid. She could do this.

If she said it enough to herself, even she might believe the words.

It was so cold. Her breath fogged in front of her. The sky was dark but there were no stars over head. It looked ready to snow and it felt it too. Had it been this cold before?

The sound of battle still came to her ears and she feared she would be caught. She ran through the dry mud of the pathway. Using the fence to make sure she didn't slip on any ice.

**

* * *

**

Wingbeats. The dreaded sound Sarmil knew to be danger. Sarmil stood with other rebels. Commanders of sorts. They all heard the noise, and looked up.

Sarmil looked up in horror. Racklan held Laflin loosely in his grasp. The man in question didn't seem to notice. His blurry vision was focused on Sarmil. He had longed to see him once more before he died. And now he could. He tried to smile through his pain but Racklan jerked his broken body to show Sarmil it was indeed his best friend.

"Let him go!" Sarmil bellowed. Fear taking hold.

"Very well." Racklan sneered and dropped Laflin. The rebel would die, and his friends would know they meant business

Sarmil was ready. He held out his arms and managed to catch Laflin. The momentum brought Sarmil to his knees. He lowered his best friend to the ground slowly.

They took Laflin's broken body and brought him into the warehouse.

**Please Review and thank you to everyone who has already!**


	9. Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: Didn't do this last time. Wella lot of it is mine, in fact everything in this chapter belongs to me, however anything familiar to the Lord Of The Rings saga does belong to Tolkien.**

**Sorry this took so long**

**Chapter 9, Adrenaline**

Anna rounded the corner. Her frantic footsteps made a loud 'clap' as they hit the pavement; barely registering amongst theslow rumble of thunder.

_'What month is it?' _She wondered, just as it began to rain. Heavy droplets fell on to the ground around her. She had run from the alleyway as fast as she could with the ice covering the ground. She was relieved when she saw the streets in front of her.

The alleyway only got icy because it was shaded by the overhang of large oak trees, but now on the streets the pavements had been cleared of any dangerous ice that the morning brought with it, and grit lined the roads.

Her short breaths fogged and hung in the frozen air. She chanced a look behind her shoulder. Nothing.

Anna had been running for some time now. She was on familiar ground. She had the advantage, for once.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins was the only thing stopping her from collapsing on her feet. Her head thumped to the rhythm of her fast pulse. She was so scared, but a part of her was excited. She had no idea why, but the chase… Something about the endless chase left her feeling exhilarated. She didn't slow down. She couldn't. If they caught her –

Still she ran. She wouldn't let them near her. She wouldn't be killed, to die like her father. No. A loud thunder clap brought her to the present time. It rumbled like bin men in the morning, scraping the green containers across the tarmac of the drive early on a Wednesday. But now it was dark, and she wasn't lying awake in her warm comfortable bed. She hadn't seen her bed in a long time. Though the ones in Rivendell were just as comfortable, there was something your own bed brought that no other could.

They hadn't even followed her through the portal, but a part of her wouldn't stop running. It felt natural, stopping wasn't something she considered.

* * *

She had lost them. There had been no sign of them for miles. The weather took a turn for the worse. Dark clouds formed overhead and she found her self soaked before she had a chance to put her hood up on her red jacket. She started making her way back through the criss-crossing streets when she heard a scream.

Her natural curiosity got the better of her as she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the small window. The building surrounding it was old. A warehouse. Abandoned. Well it used to be. She stood up on the large skip outside it and just about managed to look through.

That's when she had seen it. More men stood there. They were not like the other "men". They were human. They were crowded around a younger man, the screaming man. They were trying to console him. One held him down firmly but gently while another tried to get him to drink something, another wrapping his knees in thick bandages.

Despite the calm feelings his companions tried to lend the man, his fear seem to be in the air, keeping Anna where she was. Frozen to the spot. There was another man, weeping. At every scream that echoed from the fragile form of the injured man, the other would physically shiver, more sobs racking through his body. One of the other men bid him near and he obeyed.

* * *

Sarmil made his way to his beloved companion Laflin. Both shook, one from great pain another from his heart breaking. Sarmil felt the guilt building up. He couldn't take it. He knelt down and took Laflin's hand in his own

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He began. Laflin put a shivering finger to Sarmil's lips signalling the other man to stop. It took all of his might to do so and Sarmil could barely make out the small sounds as his best friend spoke to him

"Don't…" he whispered weakly, hating himself for not being able to say more.

Sarmil grasped Laflin's hand tightly. He could feel the cold creeping up on Laflin through the touch of their fingertips.

"No, no," Sarmil shook his head in denial. The others, knowing what was to come, took a few steps back and resided in guarding the doors. Leaving these precious moments to the two.

"I love you," Sarmil told Laflin, "You're the only person I've ever trusted. You're my best friend, I'll never lose you, not really."

Laflin smiled. A ghost smile. The expression looked out of place among the white ashen face, and the blood that lay atop it, of the dying man, but it was there nonetheless. "I…love you too.." He managed to choke out. He couldn't manage the same sentimental, memorable words of his best friend. He too could feel deaths cold icy grasp and he didn't like it at all. He shuddered in its presence, the corners of his eyesight growing dark. A shadow closing in.

He let go of the confines of this world, still clasping his best friends hand.

A horrible cry rang out through the Winter skies.

**Please Review!**

**Review Replies**

**faeriekittie306animelover: Wow that name's hard to remember! Thanks for the review, and there's nothing wrong with a bit of begging ;)**

**Estel: Of course you're more than one person. I mean there's Jo, and Estel, and Gollum! Hate evil Elronds, well...I like evil Elrond when its a situation between him exiling Estel, but not any other time :) -waits for your postcard from Rome- oh and your exams are soon!**


End file.
